


The Ice Cream of Friendship

by handywithchains



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handywithchains/pseuds/handywithchains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan, Cosette, Éponine, and Enjolras have a night in. Enjolras pines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice Cream of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> okay these four being friends is my favourite thing along with enjolras pining
> 
> this is my first fic and i have no excuse for any oocness okay this was incredibly self indulgent but i hope you enjoy it anyway

“So, Enjolras, when are you going to tell Grantaire how you feel?”

Enjolras froze on his way to the kitchen, turning towards where Éponine was sat brushing Cosette’s hair and smirking at him. 

“What?” Enjolras replied carefully.

Cosette smiled as Éponine tugged on her hair gently before beginning to plait it, shifting so that Cosette was sat between her legs.  
“Don’t try to deny it, it’s pretty obvious,” Cosette replied, reaching out a foot to nudge Jehan, who was sat a few feet away from them scribbling frantically in a notebook. “Tell him how obvious he is, Jehan.”

“You’re obvious.” Jehan mumbled, before closing his notebook and smiling up at Enjolras. “Are you getting the ice cream?”

Enjolras spluttered in indignation, glaring at them all before storming into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with two cartons of ice cream, handing one to Cosette and Éponine and moving to sit next to Jehan. Éponine finished plaiting Cosette’s hair, securing it with a headband before she leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Cosette smiled softly, turning her head to plant a gentle kiss on Éponine’s lips while Jehan cooed softly in the background. 

“Where’s Marius tonight, anyway?” Enjolras grumbled as he shoved a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. 

“He had to work.” Éponine replied while Cosette stroked her arm. “His boss is being a dick lately and giving him all the difficult shifts. Cosette won’t let me go and yell at them.”  
Cosette rolled her eyes. “Those extra shifts are what are going to get the three of us on that romantic weekend to London, remember?” 

Éponine’s face softened and she touched Cosette’s face gently before turning suddenly and levelling a glare on Enjolras.

“Don’t try to change the subject. Why haven’t you told him?” She demanded. Enjolras looked at her briefly as he took the ice cream back from Jehan, who had been tracing patterns into the top of it with his spoon. 

“There’s nothing to tell.” He muttered, glaring at the ice cream before jabbing it with his spoon and huffing. “These accusations are ridiculous.”  
Jehan placed a consoling hand on Enjolras’ shoulder. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Love is a wonderful thing!” He declared, reaching forward to wrap his arms around Enjolras’ waist.

“Just look at Courfeyrac and I. If he hadn’t stopped moping about his feelings for me, he’d never have painfully embarrassed himself in front of the entire pub and I would have never consoled him with kisses.” Jehan sighed dreamily as Cosette laughed and nodded in agreement. 

“Same with Marius, Éponine, and I. Though it was us two who had to make the first move.”

Enjolras groaned before flinging himself forward to lie on his stomach, his blonde hair billowing out around his head. “I’m not moping.” He mumbled into the carpet.

Cosette left Éponine’s lap to sit next to Enjolras, running her hand through his hair soothingly. “Yes you are. Which is perfectly normal, yet ultimately pointless. How are you ever going to be with Grantaire if you never tell him how you feel?”

Enjolras groaned once more, turning his head so he could speak clearly. 

“Because if he doesn’t feel the same way then everything will be awkward and Grantaire only likes it when things are awkward if he’s the one who initiated the awkwardness on purpose and then he’ll stop coming to meetings because it’ll be too uncomfortable for him and he won’t text me stupid things anymore or debate with me or randomly show up at my flat with jigsaws or wear those stupid t-shirts with the stupid slogans on them,” Enjolras whined, barely pausing for breath before sighing and burying his face into the carpet again. 

Éponine sighed exasperatedly as she crawled over to where the other three sat and planted herself next to Enjolras’ legs, running her hand up and down his calf. Enjolras hummed in appreciation and dragged himself into a sitting position, leaning against Cosette’s side. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He said miserably, turning his face into her shoulder. Cosette shuffled them backwards until they were relaxed against the sofa. Éponine quickly joined them, snuggling against Cosette and reaching over to place a hand on Enjolras’ knee, squeezing it comfortingly. 

“I’ll put a film on,” Jehan said, smiling at the three of them and reaching over to put a DVD in, before pressing play and crawling to Enjolras’ other side. He picked up Enjolras’ arm and placed it over his own shoulders before cuddling into the other man’s side and playing with the bottom of his hair.

“You have to let me put flowers in this tomorrow.” He whispered as the film started up. Éponine shushed him and planted a kiss on Cosette’s cheek. 

“Shut the fuck up, we’re trying to watch,” she replied, before turning to whisper in Cosette’s ear.

“I wonder how Enjolras will react when he finds out I invited Grantaire for breakfast.” 

Cosette kissed her soundly on the lips. “I love you,” she grinned, pulling the other girl in even closer to her side before she settled back to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, i have no excuse
> 
> feel free to find me on tumblr my url is queerjolras and again i hope you liked it :))


End file.
